dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsugawa Masahiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsugawa Masahiko *'Nombre:' 津川雅彦 (つがわ まさひこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tsugawa Masahiko *'Nombre real:' 加藤雅彦 / Kato Masahiko *'Profesión:' Actor, director y crítico *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 02-Enero-1940 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 04-Agosto-2018 (78 años) *'Lugar de fallecimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Hermano/actor Nagato Hiroyuki, esposa/actriz Asaoka Yukiji, hija/actriz Mayuko *'Agencia:' Grand Papa Productions Dramas *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Daijoyuu Satsujin Jiken (TV Asahi, 2018) *Soshite Daremo Inakunatta (TV Asahi, 2017) *Senkan Musashi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016, ep5-7) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Nobunaga Moyu (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Akagi (BS Sky PerfectTV, 2015) *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2015) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Jikan no Shuzoku (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gin Nikan (NHK, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *Ooka Echizen (NHK) (NHK 2013, 2014) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Jouiuchi - Hairyou Tsuma Shimatsu (TV Asahi, 2013) *Oyari Haishaku Yoidore Kotoji Tomegaki (NHK, 2013) *Hidamari no Ki (NHK 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2-3,7-8,11) *Kamisama no Nyoubou (NHK, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep11) *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011) *Onmitsu Happyaku Yachou (NHK, 2011) *Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) *Nise Isha to Yobarete ~Okinawa Saigo no Ikaiho~ (YTV, 2010) *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009, ep8) *Mama wa Mukashi Papa datta (WOWOW, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep2) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009, ep10-11) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hadaka no Taisho Horoki (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2007 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byouin no Chikara (NHK, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Mayonaka no March (WOWOW, 2007) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki Spoon (NTV, 2007) *Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Zenibana (NTV, 2006) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Umeko (TBS, 2005) *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) *Saigo no Chuushingura (NHK, 2004) *Chushingura (TV Asahi, 2004) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Jigoku wa manin (2004) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Okusama wa Majo (TBS, 2004) *Et Alors (TBS, 2003) *Keiji Ichiro (TBS, 2003) *Tengoku e no Kaidan (NTV, 2002) *Salaryman Kintaro 3 (TBS, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kochira Dai San Shakaibu (TBS, 2001) *Shiroi Kage (TBS, 2001) *Salaryman Kintaro 2 (TBS, 2000) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Furuhata Ninzaburo 3 (Fuji TV, 1999) *Salaryman Kintaro (TBS, 1999) *Nemuri Kyoshiro (TV Asahi, 1998) *Sekai de Ichiban Papa ga Suki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Melody (TBS, 1997) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Yume Miru Koro wo Sugitemo (TBS, 1994) *Nikushimi ni Hohoende (TBS, 1993) *Minamoto no Yoshitsune (TBS, 1990) *Kaze Shojo (NTV, 1988) *Dokuganryu Masamune (NHK, 1987) *Mio Tsukushi (NHK, 1985) *Hikaru Gake (TBS, 1977) *Ichiban-boshi (NHK, 1977) *Katsu Kaishu (NHK, 1974) *Onna Sono Ai no Sirizu (TV Asahi, 1973) *Ooku (Fuji TV, 1968) *Ohanahan (NHK, 1966) *Uzushio (NHK, 1964) Películas *鳩 Pigeon (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2 End of Sky (2017) *Tatara Samurai (2017) *Yuzu no Ha Yurete (2016) *Gosaigyo no Onna (2016) *Yoko The Cherry Blossom (2015) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *A Cup of Life (2015) *Sunflower on the Hill / Himawari no Oka - 1983 nen Natsu (2015) *Until The Day Comes / Sukuitai (2014) *0.5mm (2014) *Idai Naru, Shurarabon (2014) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Aokigahara (2013) *Fish on Land / Seiji -Riku no Uo- (2012) *Ramen Samurai / Ramen Zamurai (2011) *Post Card / Ichimai no hagaki (2011) *Fish on Land / Seiji -Riku no Uo- (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Ramune (2010) *A Piece of Our Life - Kakera (2010) *The Negotiator The Movie/ Koshonin The Movie (2010) *Carried on a Sea Breeze / Umikaze ni fukarete (2009) *Feel the Wind / Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru (2009) *Aibo Gekijo-ban (2008) *Rakugo Musume (2008) *Kaidan (2007) *Genghis Khan: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea (2007) *The Yakiniku Movie: Bulgogi (2007) *Love Never to End (2007) *Death Note: The Last Name (2006) *Nagai Sanpo (2006) *Death Note (2006) *Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company (2006) *Princess in an Iron Helmet (2006) *The Wow-Choten Hotel (2006) *Desire / Yokubo (2005) *What the Snow Brings (2005) *Naniwa kin'yu-do: Haibara shobu! Kishikaisei no otoshimae!! (2005) *Shibuya monogatari (2005) *The Hunter and the Hunted (2004) *Take the 'A' Train, Someday (2003) *Worst by Chance (2003) *The Man Who Wipes Mirrors (2003) *Battle Royale II (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *The Man in White (2003) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) *Red Shadow (2001) *Murudeka 17805 (2001) *Looking For (1998) *Body & Soul / Mi mo kokoro mo (1997) *Tampopo (1985) *Temptation Of Angel / Tenshi o yuwaku (1979) *Tora-san 12: Tora-san Loves an Artist / Otoko wa tsurai yo: Watashi no tora-san (1973) *Freezing Point (1966) Reconocimientos *'2015 36th Yokohama Film Festival:' Special Jury Prize ("0.5mm") *'2014 Awarded Order of the Rising Sun, Gold Rays with Rosette from H.M. The Emperor of Japan''' *'2014 39th Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto ("0.5mm") *'2006 Awarded Medal of Honor with Purple Ribbon from H.M. The Emperor of Japan' *'1994 Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor actor de reparto *'1987 Mainichi Film Award:' Mejor actor *'1982 Blue Ribbon Awards: '''Mejor actor de reparto Curiosidades *'Debut: 1945. *'''Educación: Doshisha Junior and Senior High School, Meiji University (graduado de la Facultad de Letras). *Masahiko tiene un papel menor como Zushio, un niño en Sansho the Bailiff (1954), de 14 años. *En 1954 hubo un tiempo en que utilizaba su nombre real Kato Masahiko. *En 1958 se fue a estudiar a Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. *En 1964 dejó la agencia que lo gestionaba Shochiku. *Uno de sus mejores amigos es el actor Ogata Ken. El día del fallecimiento del actor, Masahiko se encargó de su ceremonia funeraria. *En 1973 se casó con la actriz Asaoka Yukiji. *En 2009 colapsó debido a neumotórax. *El 21 de mayo de 2011 falleció su hermano mayor Nagato Hiroyuki. *El 27 de abril de 2018 se informó que la esposa del actor, Asaoka Yukiji falleció debido a una neumonía. *El 4 agosto de 2018 se informó que el actor falleció en el hospital de Tokio debido a una falla cardíaca a las 17:45. Enlaces *Perfil (Gran Papa) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Masahiko Tsugawa.jpg Tsugawa Masahiko.jpg Tsugawa Masahiko 2.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:Fallecidos